Telecommunications networks provide voice and data services at increasing data rates. The density of user equipments (UEs), to which such services are provided, is also steadily increasing and requires a properly configured network infrastructure. However, there are areas where, and occasions when, access to the telecommunications network, e.g., in terms of data connectivity or data rate, is insufficient or unavailable.
A Test Experiment Report dated 30 Jan. 2014 and submitted to the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) by Oceus Networks Inc. and Space Data Corporation describes a Deployable Aerial Communications Architecture (DACA) using an Ericsson Digital Unit for LTE (DUL) and an Ericsson Radio Unit (RUS 01) carried by an unmanned free balloon.
Using conventional techniques, it is difficult, if not impossible, to properly configure a network infrastructure including such non-stationary radio base stations in order to achieve flexible access to the telecommunications network.